A Fairytale Christmas
by Nargles and Redvines
Summary: Sugar and Pinocchio plan a Christmas party for all their friends.
1. Christmas Party

A\n - I don't own any thing blah, blah, blah, except this story idea. Also based off the Fairytale Creatures from Shrek the Musical) Read and Review please!

Chapter 1 of either 2 or 3 other chapters

* * *

><p>(<strong>Pinocchio's P.O.V<strong>)

Ever since the day me fellow fairytale freaks and I defeated Farquaad, we have become very close friends. Before we all met, we couldn't imagine life together. But now, we couldn't imagine it apart.

And to celebrate our victory from two years ago, Sugar and I got together and planned a Christmas party that would be held in the middle of Far Far Away, in the town square.

I wanted to plan this with Sugar, because Christmas is one of her many specialties. She is a sugar plum fairy, after all. Since she was in charge ofthe decorations, I was in charge of food, music, also invitations, which I did first, mostly because I was excited to see everyone again.

* * *

><p>A few days later, it was Christmas Eve. And the people from town appeared dressed all fancy, even though I wrote in the invitations it said the clothing could be casual. Sugar and I wore our normal clothes. Sugar was dressed nice as always, her same pink ballet dress, with gems, and candies in her hair. While I still wore my blue overalls and my yellow hat that I always wore.<p>

The night of the party, I agreed to let Little Red Riding Hood handle to music. She might be a little girl, but she has a good taste in music.

As I waited near the door, waiting for the rest of our friends to come, Sugar pushed her way through the crowd to get to me. When she got to me, she nearly fell over, but I caught her just in time.

"Woah slick, where's the fire?" I joked, while picking her up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Pinocc. Thank you. I'm just nervous. Ve haven't zeen our vriends in two years".

"I know, I'm nervous too.", I answered. And at that moment, the Three Bears came in followed by Tweedle Dum and Godmother. We greeted each other with hugs, as Sugar and I helped shake snow off our friends. "I'm so glad you guys could make it!", I exclaimed.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!" said Papa Bear. Tweed grabbed Baby Bear and Godmother by the hands.

"Come on guys, lets dance!", said Tweedle, as she grabbed Baby Bears paw, and Godmother's hand. Sugar followed the three friends running to the dance floor, chatting with Papa and Mama about everything that has happened over the past two years they've been apart.

I stood by the door still, as I watched a few more people I didn't know come in, along with five familiar faces, I couldn't wait to see. Gingy, who was riding on top of Wolfs' shoulder, were both following Peter Pan (holding a bag that looked like it held something heavy), Ugly Duckling, (the rest of us just call her Duckling), and Mad Hatter, with his usual teacup staff he carried with him at all times.

We all greeted in a hug, as Gingy jumped on top of my hat, and sat down, as we talked.

"Pinocchio, hows it been?", asked an exhausted Peter, while he dropped the bag of what looked to be presents at my feet. "Who alls here yet?".

"Okay. Uh, Sugar is here, Papa, Mama, and Baby. So is Godmother, and Tweed. Did you guys walk all the way here?", I asked.

"No, Pete let us use some of his pixie dust so we could fly half way here. We walked the rest of the way", answered Duckling. "Hey Pete, show him whats in the bag", she said as she elbowed Peter on the arm.

He opened the bag, and showed me a bunch of presents. "17 for all you guys. We all picked them out", said Peter.

"Thanks for coming guys. Your presents are under the tree inside", I told them.

"Well what are we waiting for?", asked Gingy, excitedly, jumping once more onto Hatter's hat, as they ran into the warm room. Wolf grabbed up the presents to set them under the tree, but stopped and looked back at me, when he realized I didn't follow them.

"Pinocc, aren't you coming?", asked Wolf.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for everyone else".

"Okay. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas.", I replied, as we smiled at each other, and I turned to keep looking at the dark, snowy night.

* * *

><p>As more people came in, it took a few more minutes for the Three Pigs to show up. Bricks, Sticks, and Straw hurried in out of the cold, and placed their suitcases at the door. I hugged them, as they hugged me back.<p>

"Glad you could make it guys, everybody is pretty much here. But we're waiting for three more to start. There's food on the table if you want anything", I said.

"No, we'll vait. Ve're vaiting until midnight. Dats our tradition", said Straw. "Right brothers?".

"Da, yes, Da", said Sticks and Bricks simultaneously, and they went over to Hatter and Peter, to sit next to the fire with a bunch of children. After another few minutes, that seemed more like hours, the last three people I saw came inside, and I once again greeted them with hugs. Rabbit shook some snow off of him before entering.

"Next time Witchie, lets _not _try flying three on a broom in a raging snowstorm?", complained Rabbit as he shook a little bit more snow off his foot. Witch rolled her eyes, and leaned her broom against the building.

"Hey, you could have jumped off at anytime, we were over an ocean. You would have landed safely", Witch argued. But as they kept their friendly bickering going on while walking to the rest of our friends. I realized I was still holding onto my other best friend, an elf for a former shoemaker, who seemed to be confused at why I was holding onto her for so long. I let go, embarrassed, as I felt myself blushing, and couldn't stop looking down at my shoes. But finally looked up at her to the moment she started talking.

"I missed you too, Pinocchio. That was a pretty long hug", said Lee, still wearing her usual clothes. Her elf hat, leather vest, shoes, everything I remember. "Sorry I didn't dress up, I couldn't really find a dress that was big enough for me. Because you know, I'm an elf, after all", she finished, smiling at me, her eyes shining up at me through her big red glasses. Come to think of it, none of my friends dressed up. They were all wearing their normal clothes, just like I remembered them. I guess that's one of the reasons they helped me remember all the good and bad times we had together.

"Its okay, Lee", I told her, being honest. "You still look beautiful", I said before I could stop myself, but became more relieved when I saw her smiling back at me.

"You really think so?", she asked, this time I swore I could see her blushing, even redder than her glasses.

"Yes". There was a few minutes of awkward silence, when suddenly Little Red began playing a slow song. That's when I decided I should ask Lee to dance, once I saw everyone else coupling up and started slow dancing. "Lee?".

"Yeah?", she asked me happily, as if she knew what I was going to ask. Gosh, I was nervous.

"Lee, would you like to-", I started when suddenly I was interrupted by that jerk Robin Hood, who, I remember tried to kill Shrek.

"Excuse me, good lady", he said to Lee. She seemed disappointed when he walked in front of me, and offered his hand to her. "Would you care to have this dance with me?", Robin asked her, slyly.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Will He Tell Her?

Robin just asked Lee to dance, I don't know whether to be quiet or say something. Lee didn't know I liked her yet, and if I say something, I would sound like I am overprotective. But if I don't say anything, Lee might dance with Robin, they'll fall in love, move away from Duloc, have kids, and live the rest of their lives together. I know that is a bit of an overreaction, but still, that's what I always imagined would happen to us.

"What do you say, miss?", said Robin, taking Lee's hand. Just that small thing filled me with rage. But when Lee pulled her hand, and took a step back from the woodsman, I now filled with joy.

"Thank you, Mr. Hood. But I'd rather dance with one of my best friends", Lee said as she smiled, landing her eyes on me. Immediately making me blush.

"B-, but", said a flustered Robin Hood. "Nobody has ever said no to me before".

Lee smiled a fake smile at him, stepped aside from him, and stood beside me, holding my hand. "Well, I just did", she said happily. And before Robin could say another word, Lee pulled me by the hand to the dance floor, where people were dancing to a slow song. We stopped next to Sugar and Hatter, and Peter and Witch, who were dancing together looking really happy. When Lee turned to me, she put her hands around my neck very lightly, and I put my arms around her waist.

"Lee, why did you say no to him. You could have danced with him", I hoped she would say otherwise.

"Because, I wanted to dance with you, Pinocchio. I always have. Surely you must have known that. You're my best friend, and, well, I like you a lot", she confessed, without taking her eyes off mine.

"I felt that, too", I told her. "I've been wanting to tell you something for the longest time", I told her, almost breathlessly.

"Yeah, Pinocchio?", she asked.

"Lee, I-", I was cut off when the slow song was finished and it turned into another fast song, while everyone else started to dance wildly again.

"Sorry Pinocchio, I can't hear you!", yelled Lee. I have to tell her some other time tonight, still mad at myself for not telling her sooner.

(TO BE CONTINUED)


End file.
